


Balance

by valkysrie



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Cassandra the clueless, Cussing, Dramatic Harry, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Harry is honestly so whipped it's almost embarrassing, Harry's cars - Freeform, Reluctant Feelings, soft, this is literally so soft u guys!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: The first time Harry met Cassandra, he watched as her eyes danced around the room, how they sparkled when she spoke and he knew he never wanted to lose her.A small snippet of what could have been.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo its me back again writing for a dead (metaphorically or not) ship!! i clearly love myself :// anyway lemme know what u dudes think of this idk what im doing most of the time

              _The first time Harry met Cassandra, he watched as her eyes danced around the room, how they sparkled when she spoke and he knew he never wanted to lose her. The only thing he knew about her was her name and it was his favorite lyric in a song he’d never get tired of. She hated him the minute she met him. His lopsided grin, his unruly curls, and eyes that looked at her as if he was seeing all of her at once and it overwhelmed her. His cocky demeanor was the first thing she noticed about him. How when he walked, it was with purpose and he let everyone know it. His head was never bowed, always held up high, looking down on the people around him. Yet, there was something about him. The way he carried himself, sure and confident, attracted her to him. She was the same way and it fascinated her that maybe there was someone who understood her. And it perked Harry’s interests just the same. It was like they were made to be in each others lives, both of them broken, both of them lonely, and both of them missing something. Balance. Each other._

 

 

            He noticed her today and everyday. It wasn’t a hard thing to do. She always held her head up when she walked, like she was the fucking queen or something. Her clothes never complimented her body and the worst parts of Harry wish she’d wear clothing more revealing, maybe that way he’d see her as just another girl from his school. Instead, her odd fitting clothing, the way she spoke with such ease and confidence, and everything about her made him notice her. He didn’t want to. He hated himself for it and he took that out on her. They both ran for student body president, she got it. They both auditioned for the lead of their school’s fall play, she got the part (even though the part was written for a boy). Anything he could do, she could do better and that’s why he fell in love with her. She was the best version of herself and he wanted to be the best version of himself for her. She’d never notice him though. 

            Harry knew he wasn’t anything special, just a boy with money. He grabbed the edge of the sink as he stared back at his reflection. The bags under his eyes could carry the weight of the world. He looked so different from the boy he was a couple of months ago. Losing his parents broke him more than he’d ever admit. With them gone, he realized he was worthless. He couldn’t do anything himself and he hated himself. 

            “Useless.” He whispered to himself. The word tasted dirty coming out of his mouth but held truth. He knew the community didn’t need him. He couldn’t offer them anything but the space in his house. He wanted to sleep forever, never having to think about Cassandra or _what the fuck had happened to their parents_ , again. He could be free from the cage that was his mind. In theory, it sounded nice.

            There was a knock on his bedroom door and he groaned before splashing water in his face. It didn’t help with the bags but it made his face look more awake. He figured it’d have to do.

             _Cassandra_.

            She was at his door. An unconscious smile on her face. He would’ve smiled at that if she wasn’t looking directly at him.

            “What do you want?” She rolled her eyes as she did whenever he opened his mouth. He didn’t blame her, he was a dick.

            “I think we need to talk about some things.” His heartbeat quickened as she fully stepped into his room. She had never been in there before. She traced his bookshelf with her fingers and he followed the movement carefully, fully entranced in everything that was her. “Nobody knows what they’re doing here. They’re scared, Harry.” His name on her lips reminded him of the song his mother used to sing when he was a child. It made him feel warm and safe and loved.

            “And you came to me because…” He trailed off, still watching as she snooped around his room. Usually he would’ve minded, but having her in here was making his heart do backflips and he was frozen where he stood.

            “I came to you because half of this town listens to you and the other half listens to me.” She looked at him, her eyes widening in question as she traced his bed with her hand. His voice caught in his throat and he simply nodded. She sat down and he forgot how to breathe. She was sitting on _his_ bed in _his_ room and he didn’t know how to act. “I think we can really lead them, together.” 

            The word _together_ coming off of her lips sounded like the best idea in the universe which is why he agreed. She looked surprised, taken back by his willingness to help and he couldn’t blame her reaction. He was a little surprised himself.

            “So, you’ll help. You’ll really help?” She tucked her hair behind her ears and she looked so cute. He wanted to sit by her but he knew they would both be too weirded out by that. Even her just sitting on his bed was pretty fucking weird.

            “I don’t have shit else to do.” He shrugged, leaning against the wall and nearly missing because she was staring at him with hopeful eyes, a look so earnest and pure, it broke his heart a little. He knew he was going to disappoint her. How could he not? He was who he was, after all.

            She smiled and he knew he made the right decision. She stood from his bed, her hands smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt from sitting down. He thought her long skirts were ridiculous and impractical but she clearly loved them so he did as well.

            “It’s a little late but we can tell everyone tomorrow morning at the church, yeah?” He simply nodded, his curls falling in front of his face slightly. He didn’t realize it had gotten so late and he didn’t want Cassandra walking alone at night. It may not be the same town as it was a few months ago but people were unpredictable.

            “Did you drive here?”

            “No, I walked. Harry, I don’t live far.” She teased. “Why?” She tilted her head in an adorable way that made him smile.

            “Let me drive you home.” He held his breath, waiting for her to answer. He was nervous. Being alone in a car with Cassandra, no matter how short the distance, seemed dangerous for his health but he couldn’t let her walk home, not when it was dark out. 

            “Okay.” She whispered, her voice a soft kiss on his ear. 

            He grabbed his coat and put on his slippers before leading Cassandra to his garage. Her light gasp as she took in his parents many vehicles was adorable and made his eyes soften under the harsh lights. “Take your pick.” He said smugly.

            “Harry.” She rolled her eyes at him, naturally. He watched as she walked around and touched each car. He realized he liked seeing her in his home. “This one.” She said with a bright smile. He chuckled because of course she would pick their oldest car. It was a candy red 1986 Mercedes-Benz, his mom's favorite. 

            “Yeah, okay.” He said in a quiet tone. She looked at him with a confused look, wondering how his mood had shifted so quickly. She sighed before getting into the passenger seat. He pulled the car keys off of the garage wall and followed her in. He had to admit, she looked damn good sitting on the leather seats.

            They pulled out of the driveway and he noticed her staring at him, a look in her eyes he couldn’t place. It made him nervous. He ignored it. The drive was mostly quiet, aside from the faint indie music playing in the background. He wished they were in an alternative universe, he could drive her somewhere as beautiful as her, make her fall in love with him the way he did with her. He’d tell her all the things he didn’t before and more. 

            “Harry?” 

            “Yeah?”

            “You passed my house.” She chuckled softly. 

            He knew that of course, but he wanted more time with her because he knew tomorrow was a new day and they’d be new versions of themselves, or rather old versions, where they hated each other. He was enjoying this, her company without competition. She was so fucking beautiful and she made his world light up in ways he never knew possible.

            “Can we just drive a little?” He asked shyly, his cheeks turning a light shade a pink. He was grateful for the darkness.

            “Yeah.” She smiled. “Of course, Harry.” She put her hand over his that was placed in the middle console. He jolted slightly in shock and she laughed. Her laugh almost as warm as the touch of her skin on his. 

            Harry looked at her, her blue eyes matching the brightness of the stars. He could see the entire universe in them. He couldn’t believe there was anything before her. She caught him staring and smiled, a smile so soft it melted the cold around his heart and he was alive again. 


End file.
